The Boy Who Cried Faberry
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: "Oh Finn, you're so silly. Quinn and Rachel aren't dating! Where are you getting these funny ideas?" Finn Hudson was determined to prove everyone wrong. Subtle Finn bashing.


**A/N: I was supposed to be writing my other stories... but then Glee decided to go ahead and be its enticing self on tumblr...**

**Anyway, I still don't know anything about Glee and I was totally not going to watch last night's episode. Finchel sex? Thanks, but ew... xD any and all OOC-ness is my fault for following fandom rather than canon. (:**

**This is dedicated to _EVERY FABERRY SHIPPERS' FAVORTIE MALE CHARACTER_, Finn. YAY. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Despite popular belief, Finn wasn't stupid… At least, he didn't think so. It was totally everyone else that was stupid! Why didn't anyone believe him? It was there! It was obvious! Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray were dating!<p>

He sighs. Alright, sure it was definitely out there. I mean, they did both date _the awesome and totally sexy_, Finn Hudson. Maybe that was why no one believed him when he told everyone Rachel and Quinn were _super gay_ for each other. However, it was still one hundred percent true. He even saw it with his own eyes!

…All he needed was proof.

So here he was, armed with a video camera and tape recorder, ready for the challenge to show everyone that Faberry was real… and not some sort of crazy hallucination caused by his own perverted delusions.

* * *

><p>The first place he chose to go to was the girl's bathroom because for some reason he noticed the two would make multiple trips there. Why? He wasn't too sure. Girls always did have that weird thing where they had to go to the bathroom in groups… or pairs in their case…<p>

Anyway, this would prove tricky for Finn since, obviously, he was a boy. Nevertheless, he had this planned perfectly…

Right now, the large boy was in the boy's locker room carrying a bag of clothing, _a bag of women's clothing._

Removing his shirt and pants, Finn takes out the short, _unnecessarily short,_ red skirt, pink bra and matching pink blouse with a bunny on it. He chose all of the clothes himself, _even the pink bra with the cute bow on it! _After putting on the clothes and struggling with the bra, he puts on the blonde wig, easily hiding his short brown hair.

The now 'blonde girl' turns to look at the mirror, checking himself out. _Oh damn, did he look just positively hot as a girl or what?_ Of course, there was just one more thing that was going to make this disguise foolproof.

Finn takes out the two tangerines and stuffs it into the bra. _Perfect!_ He was ready.

As he walks out of the boy's locker room, video camera and tape recorder in hand, he doesn't notice the disturbed eyes of Dave Karofsky.

'_Oh dear god, were those real?'_ Karofsky wonders to himself.

Dave never did get an answer for his question.

The 'blonde' does his best to strut down the hallway naturally, but the high heels he bought almost made him trip on the flat surface that was the floor. However, it didn't deter him in the least since it _definitely_ looked like everyone was totally buying his disguise.

"Is that… Finn?"

"What the hell is Finnept wearing? _Ay dios mio…_"

"San, look how pretty Finn looks as a girl! He should totally stick with this look."

"…Why are Finn's boobs bigger than mine?"

Finn's eyes widen in excitement when he sees the girl's bathroom in the distance. He begins to walk a little faster until he enters the bathroom.

He gives a questioning look when he sees his two ex-girlfriends in a stall together. _Girls share a stall together? That's weird. There isn't even that much room in that stall._

Ignoring his mental questions, he grabs his camera getting ready to take the picture and…

Suddenly, he gets dragged by his bra out of the girl's bathroom. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! I was so close!_

"Finn, what the HELL are you doing, dressed like THIS?" Mercedes asks, gesturing to Finn's horrible attire.

"L-Look Finn, we-we're really kind of w-worried about y-you and this obsession you have about Q-Quinn and R-Rachel…" Tina adds.

"No look, guys! I got a picture to prove to you they're dating!" Finn says, flipping through his pictures.

Mercedes and Tina sigh. Not the Faberry thing again... What kind of name was 'Faberry' anyway?

"Here! See?" The disguised girl asks, shoving the camera into the two girls' faces.

The two look at the picture. "Finn, I hate to break it to you… but this is just a picture of you posing in front of a mirror with this weird ass disguise on…" Mercedes mentions, grimacing slightly.

"Whoops… sorry." Finn blushes before trying to look for the picture.

'_Damn, damn, damn! Where was that picture?'_

"Um… I think I accidentally deleted it… haha…" He looks at the two girls laughing slightly as the two give him an unamused look.

Mercedes shakes her head before dragging the boy to the school therapist with Tina following right behind her.

No one notices that Quinn quietly exiting the bathroom… with Rachel leaving five minutes later.

* * *

><p>Alright, that didn't go as planned. However, he still had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Finn wasn't a quitter, especially since he was right in this situation. Faberry was real and he'll prove it.<p>

Unfortunately, when Finn went back to the locker room to look for his clothes, he finds them missing. So, he had to wear his disguise for the rest of the day. _Secretly, he really didn't mind wearing this disguise. The skirts were pretty comfortable. _

He also didn't mind because he needed this for the next place he had to go to: the girl's locker room.

Usually, he would see Rachel sneaking about during the Cheerios practice. He knew it was, obviously, to take a look at Quinn in that _awesome _uniform.

Anyway, all he had to do was wait in the girl's locker room since Quinn and Rachel do something in here together as well, just like in the bathroom. Again, he wasn't too sure what they do together. _It was a locker room… did Rachel help Quinn remove her uniform or something?_

Sadly for Finn, he would never know how right he was.

Suddenly, he hides behind a locker camera in hand after hearing someone enter the girl's locker room. Finn sees a blonde and a brunette in a heated make out session. _Yes! Here was his proof! He finally got it!_

"Mmm…"

"Ohh…"

The disguised Finn blushes at the sounds the blonde and brunette were making. _God, this felt like he was recording some sort of porno… Is this what girls do in the locker room?_

After a few more minutes of recording and a picture for good measure, Finn runs out the girl's locker room mumbling 'mailman'. _Wait until the Glee Club sees his proof of Faberry! Who's stupid now?_

However…

"OHH, San!" Brittany moans out when the brunette bites a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"Like that Britt?" Santana smirks at the blonde.

_Poor Finn never knew what hit him when he would show his so-called proof to the Glee Club members._

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Finn says when Kurt tries to disinfect a wound.<p>

"This was your own fault, Finn… showing the Glee Club your makeshift Brittana porn…and in front of Santana…" Kurt says, shaking his head at that highly awkward moment in Glee Club.

"I didn't know it was them… I thought it was Rachel and Quinn…" Finn answers, wincing slightly.

The other boy rolls his eyes at Finn's comment. "Not the Faberry thing again, Finn… how did you even come up with that dumb name anyway?"

"Well actually, I just combined their last names together. I thought it was pretty creative…" The tall brunette pouts.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I'm not talking about this anymore, Finn… I'm late anyway… Blaine and I are going to a new gay club that's opening today."

'_Gay club…?' _Sadly, Finn gets another _great_ idea in his head. "Can I come with you?"

Kurt narrows his eyes into slits. "…Are you trying to tell me something here, Finn?"

Finn wraps his arm around Kurt's neck. "Of course not, Kurt. Can't I hang out with my favorite brother at a new gay club?"

"You're my only brother, Finn…"

"…So that's a yes! Okay, I'll get ready!"

Kurt sighs. Mercedes and Tina were right. Finn was going crazy.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong with your brother, Kurt?" Blaine asks his boyfriend.<p>

"He's been like this since, quote, Faberry happened, end quote." Kurt answers, shaking his head in disappointment.

"…Aren't they straight?" He raises an eyebrow.

"That's what I told him!" Kurt says exasperated.

Meanwhile, Finn was shoving through numerous people to get to a certain table while holding his camera. _Did he just see Rachel and Quinn in this club? Score!_

However, before he could take a picture or do anything else, multiple young men approach the tall brunette. What could they want?

"Hey there, big boy… come here often?" One of the men asks.

"I thought this club just opened today?" Finn asks dumbly.

The nameless man chuckles at Finn. "You're funny… hey, do you want to get some drinks with me?"

"B…but I'm too young to drink…" Finn says to himself.

"Nonsense, just come with me!" He grabs Finn's hand and drags him to the direction of the bar.

_In the end, Finn forgets why he went to the club in the first place._

* * *

><p>It was after school and the Glee Club was waiting for their last member to arrive.<p>

"Has anyone seen Finn today?" Mr. Schuester asks the remaining members.

"Probably looking for more 'Faberry'…" Puck mumbles to himself.

"That boy is deranged…" Mercedes says, shaking her head.

Brittany smiles at Rachel and Quinn who were on opposite sides of the room. "Oh come on guys, I think Rachel and Quinn would be cute together!"

The remaining members look at the two girls as well. "I don't see it…"

"No way…"

"Too weird…"

"Hot." Puck merely says, smirking.

Before anyone could respond to Puck, Finn barges into the room, panting heavily. When he looks up, he points at Quinn and Rachel. "You two!"

"Us?" Quinn looks to Rachel, who just shrugs.

"You two are dating! Admit it!" He screams at them.

Surprisingly, Rachel only answers in one word. "Uh…"

"What?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

Santana rubs her head, nearly getting a headache. "I can't watch this… it was funny before, but now Finnessa is just getting annoying… as usual…"

Brittany gets up and drags Finn out the room. "Come on, Finn. It's time for you to go back to the crazy house again…"

Mr. Schue sighs before turning to Rachel and Quinn. "I apologize for Finn's behavior, girls… I guess the meeting is ending early today… I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The Glee Club members hastily leave the room, ready for a well deserved weekend. Hopefully, one weekend can help all the members forget the oddity that was Finn Hudson…

However…

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, spinning her around before capturing her lips in a kiss. Rachel giggles as the blonde sets her back down on the floor.

"Should we be worried that Finn is kind of getting suspicious?" Rachel asks, looking at the direction of the door.

"Please, Rachel… he's probably going to be gone for a while, which means…" Quinn tries to lean in for another kiss.

Rachel places her hand in front of her girlfriend's lips. "Wait… what if someone comes back…?"

"_Let them come…"_ Quinn answers in Rachel's ear, before initiating another kiss.

_No one could ever deny the sexiness that was Quinn Fabray… especially one Rachel Berry._

Unfortunately, at the instant the two girls start making out, Finn has returned with his incessant camera, shamelessly taking pictures of the two.

Finally, he had proof! Now with the pictures, he can finally show everyone in Glee Club he wasn't crazy… or making anything up! Everyone thought he was _so _stupid… He showed them!

Little did Finn know, he would soon face a fate worse than when he brought in his recording of Brittana in the girl's locker room…

Poor Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>WTH did I just write? o.o<strong>


End file.
